Le guide du Winter Soldier
by orionyx
Summary: Ou comment énerver Bucky Barnes en 20 leçons, par Sam Wilson.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec... Quelque chose de complètement ridicule, il faut le dire. Après CW, j'avais besoin de rire un peu et voici ce que ça donne. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Préface**

Dans la vie, il faut savoir prendre quelques risques. J'en ai pris lorsque j'étais à l'armée, d'autres sont arrivés lorsque j'ai rempilé au côté de Captain America. Mais, ce ne sont pas de ces risques-là dont je vais vous parler aujourd'hui. Non, rien d'héroïque enfin tout dépend de votre définition du terme. Parce que survivre à la colère d'un soldat de l'hiver rentre peut-être dans les conditions pour devenir un héros. Pensez-y, lorsqu'une cocotte-minute russe vous court après en vous insultant (probablement) de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables. Mais quand on a le goût du risque sous la langue, rien ne nous arrête pas même la colère d'un Winter Soldier dont la chevelure fait rudement concurrence à celle de Thor. Alors si vous aussi vous voulez énerver un Winter Soldier, ce guide est fait pour vous. Vous trouverez dedans pleins de façons pour le faire exploser de rage tout en vous faisant bien rire. Alors, à tous les courageux qui oseront, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Puisse le sort vous être favorable et que le dieu de la blague vous garde.

Avec tout mon amour,

Sam Wilson, le Faucon.

* * *

A James Buchanan « Grognon » Barnes, la source de mes inspirations les plus grandes.

* * *

 **Le guide du Winter Soldier**

 **Ou comment énerver Bucky Barnes en 20 leçons.**

1\. Coller les magnets que l'on trouve dans les paquets de cordons bleu sur son bras métallique.

 _Nota Bene_ : Faites le pendant qu'il dort pour des mesures de sécurité.

2\. Remplacer son shampoing par un shampoing de coloration temporaire.

 _Nota Bene_ : Avec Clint, on aime beaucoup la couleur lilas.

3\. Lui balancer : « Pas de bras, pas de chocolat. »

4\. Mettre une couronne de fleur sur sa tête et l'appeler le « Summer Soldier ».  
 _Nota Bene_ : Si vous avez du courage, faîtes le lorsqu'il prend son petit déjeuner pour une dose de risque supplémentaire.

5\. Coller des tatouages Hello Kitty sur son bras cybernétique.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Demandez-les à Scott, Cassie ne veut pas les garder.

6\. **ATTENTION** : Leçon interdite au moins de 18 ans.  
Lui demander si une main en métal c'est pas trop irritant pour la branlette.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Cette idée vient de Clint !

7\. Mettre l'hymne national russe pour la sonnerie de son Starkphone.

8\. Lui réciter les mots suivants en russe : Chaussette, cucurbitacée, 69, Jean-Claude Van Damme, L'Oréal, andouillette, croupion et reblochon. Et attendre de voir si le mode Winter Soldier s'active.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Demandez à Natasha pour le russe, mais faîtes attention, elle frappe.

9\. Lui offrir un couteau-suisse à son anniversaire.

10\. Lui demander si finalement : Winter is coming.

11\. Et rajouter par la même occasion : Es-tu un marcheur blanc ?

12\. Lui demander s'il pompe son style capillaire sur la coiffure du professeur Rogue.

13\. Appelez-le Mr Freeze.

14\. Lui chanter : Libéré, délivré dans le creux de l'oreille pendant qu'il est encore endormi.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Demandez à Scott de le faire, avec sa taille de fourmis il passera inaperçu et le fera tourner en bourrique.

15\. Lui demander si c'est bien lui qui incarne « Grincheux », le nain dans blanche-neige.

16\. Demandez-lui comment se porte le marché des congélateurs.

17\. Lui demander si sa consommation de prune est liée à un problème de constipation.

18\. Et quel que soit la réponse, offrez-lui un Dulcolax.

19\. Peindre son bras en lilas pour une meilleure association avec ses cheveux. Et ça sera le swag assuré.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Encore une fois, faîtes-le pendant son sommeil. Ne vous la jouez pas kamikaze.

20\. Et enfin tapissez sa chambre avec des posters de Vladimir Poutine et courrez-vous cacher !

* * *

 **Avec la mention, lu et approuvé par Captain America.**

* * *

 **Remerciements**

J'aimerais ici rendre hommage à tous ceux qui ont apporté leur temps, leur talent et leur soutien au Guide du Winter Soldier.

En premier lieu, il me faut remercier mon extraordinaire acolyte, premier Tic-Tac du nom, aka Scott Lang. Son ingéniosité et son humour ont su me guider tout au long de ce chemin périlleux mais ô combien amusant.

Il a traversé avec moi les premières blagues, les courses-poursuites et les insultes en russes et il est toujours là : Clint Barton dont l'esprit créatif n'aura de cesse de m'impressionner et dont le professionnalisme et sans pareil.

Merci également à Natasha Romanoff qui a pris le temps de m'apprendre quelques mots en russe avec toute la patience dont elle sait faire preuve, c'est-à-dire aucune.

Et enfin, je me tourne vers la personne à qui ce livre est dédié : Bucky Barnes. Ce guide n'aurait pas lieu d'être sans son abominable caractère. Merci à lui pour l'inexistence de son sang-froid et son langage fleurit.

Avec tout mon amour,

Sam Wilson, le Faucon.

* * *

 **Et voilà, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici je vous en remercie ! Alors quelle est votre leçon préférée ? Et avez-vous des leçons à soumettre à Sam ? Cela pourrait être l'occasion de sortir un volume bonus pour notre guide du Winter Soldier ^^**

 **Des Bisous,**


	2. BONUS

**Je l'avais dis.. Et il est là ! Voici le volume bonus du Guide du Winter Soldier avec encore plus d'idioties à l'intérieur. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Préface**

Parce que vingt leçons, ce n'était définitivement pas assez. Et parce que vous êtes nombreux à vouloir apprendre comment énerver un Winter Soldier. J'ai donc décidé d'éditer un second guide pour le meilleur et pour le pire. En apprenant la sortie du premier tome, Bucky a tout d'abord réduit en miette mon bestseller et il a ensuite mené une traque sans merci contre Clint, Scott et moi-même. Sachez que nous sommes toujours vivants (grâce à Cap, bien sûr) et toujours aussi cinglés. Nous ne pourrons jamais nous lasser de cet air de grumpy cat qu'il arbore et de son langage si joliment fleuri.

J'ai reçu plusieurs demandes et mes deux acolytes et moi-même avons pris un malin plaisir à les tester. Et oui, nous sommes de retour, pour lui jouer de mauvais tours ! Vous trouverez dans ce nouveau volume les résultats de ses expériences que nous avons menées au péril de nos vies.

A tous les guedins de la planète qui veulent énerver un Winter Soldier, voici les secrets de la réussite !

Avec tout mon amour,

Sam Wilson, le Faucon.

* * *

A James Buchanan Barnes, ma muse préférée.

* * *

 **Le guide du Winter Soldier, le come back.**

 **Ou comment énerver Bucky Barnes en 20 leçons.**

1\. Remplir sa chambre de neige.

 _Nota Bene_ : Le bonhomme de neige de Clint s'est fait descendre par un calibre 44 magnum. Paix à son âme.

2\. Lui demander si Elsa est sa sœur, parce que Jack Frost a beaucoup trop d'humour pour être son frère.

3\. Lui spoiler le début de la saison 6 de Game of Thrones.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Le spoile c'est mal… Mais Valar Morghulis les amis.

4\. Continuez de l'appeler Mister Freeze, on s'en lasse pas.

5\. Lui demander s'il n'a pas peur de fondre en buvant son café.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Scott a encore du mal pour s'asseoir après le coup de pied au cul qu'il a pris..

6\. Changer sa housse de couette et en mettre une autre au couleur de la Russie.

7\. Vendre son bras cybernétique sur Ebay.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Stark voulait nous l'acheter pour un prix exorbitant. Il y avait tellement de zéro que Scott en est tombé à la renverse.

8\. Lui demander si « Bucky » est un hommage à Buck, l'hippogriffe de Harry Potter.

9\. Et savoir par la même occasion où sont planqués ses ailes et son bec.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Clint a suggéré dans son caleçon, nous débattons encore sur ce point.

10\. Demander à Cassie de coiffer ses cheveux et de lui faire de jolies tresses.*  
 _Nota Bene_ : Il aura du mal à refuser ça à une enfant et Cassie (sous les ordres de son père) sera très contente d'avoir une tête à coiffer parlante.

11\. Lui offrir une casquette avec des bois de cerfs dessus et lui demander s'il compte devenir le prochain bras armé du Père Noël.

12\. Lui demander si ses zygomatiques sont en pannes, auquel cas suggérer lui que Wanda peut venir visiter et contrôler son esprit s'il ne sourit pas.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Bon... Elle a malheureusement refusé mais ça, il ne le sait pas…

13\. Lui chanter « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » à chaque fois que vous le voyez parce que clairement on se remet pas de la disparition de Poutine.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Cf leçon n°1

14\. Lui donner des pains de glace parce que ça serait vraiment bête de briser la chaîne du froid quand il sort d'un congélo.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Courrez parce qu'il risque de vous les balancer à la figure, Clint a encore une bosse sur le front.

15\. Prendre son journal et le peindre en rouge tout en rajoutant une étoile noire dessus.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Cachez-vous loin de lui et de Steve si vous voulez rester en vie.

16\. Demandez-lui si, pendant son séjour au Wakanda, il a essayé de caresser T'Challa pour voir s'il ronronnait.  
 _Nota Bene_ : Je suis certain qu'il a une litière, l'enquête est en cours et la vérité triomphera !

17\. Lui demander s'il fait partie de la famille Skywalker, leur marque de fabrique semble être la perte d'un membre.

18\. Lui demander de faire un bras de fer.  
 _Nota Bene_ : *clin d'œil* Vous avez compris ?

19\. Lui offrir un shampoing Head & Shoulders parce qu'il manquerait plus qu'il est des pellicules.

20\. Et si après tout ça vous êtes encore en vie, filez son numéro de téléphone à Deadpool.

* * *

 **Avec la mention lu et approuvé (sous la contrainte) par Cap.**

* * *

 **Remerciements**

J'aimerais ici rendre hommage à tous ceux qui ont apporté leur génie et leur folie à ce second volume du Winter Soldier.

Je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois mes acolytes de toujours : Scott Lang et Clint Barton. On a souffert ensemble, on a ri ensemble et on a manigancé les pires blagues qui soient. Toujours ensemble et toujours debout, jusqu'à la fin.

Mais je tiens également à vous rendre hommage, vous les lecteurs qui ont su faire preuve d'ingéniosité et de sadisme pour faire péter les plombs à Bucky :

\- A **Rose-Eliade** qui m'a permis de faire une bataille de boule de neige dans la chambre de Bucky.

\- A **Alena Aeterna** qui m'a brillamment suggéré qu'il ne serait pas malin de briser la chaîne du froid.

\- A **Zangetsugaara** qui a mis son génie au service de notre noble cause.

Et à vous tous qui avez lu ce tas d'idioties.

Et enfin je me tourne vers Bucky, sans qui ce guide n'aurait pas lieu d'être et qui n'a pas son pareil pour sortir de ses gonds.

Avec tout mon amour,

Sam Wilson, le Faucon.

* * *

 ***Petit clin d'oeil à la fiction Why Can't We Be Friends ? de HyperRaspberry. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir ses travaux parce que c'est un génie de l'écriture.**

 **Et je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes citées juste au-dessus : vos idées étaient vraiment chouettes !**

 **Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ces nouvelles leçons ? Vos préférées ? Dîtes-moi tout !**

 **Des bisous,**


End file.
